Shadow VS Roxas
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Confused Darkness A white, reddish shoe landed on the ground. Zoom up to what looks like an anthromorphic black hedgehog with white fur on his chest and a head too large for his body. He had red as well as dark spikes at the back of his head and red eyes. This was Shadow the Hedgehog. "Where's that '''damn' fourth Chaos Emerald?" A dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the demolished city, holding a jade emerald. This figure was in a black cloak, but as soon as he took it off, brown spiky hair with a deep blue-eyed face was revealed. In an instant, two giant keys appeared in his hand as the emerald fell. Shadow grabbed it, backing off, as the figure took a swing at him. In an instant, the figure had his cloack off, revealing a black-white shirt jacket. Roxas got in combat position. ''HERE WE GO! "Damn you, I should've been expecting a double-cross!" growled shadow, dodging Roxas' swings. Roxas remained silent as he took another slash at Shadow, who used his Keyblade as a jumping platform, rolling down into Roxas. He followed up by punching at his face twice and spinning on his chest, delivering a knockback kick for good measure. "Answer me! Where'd you find that fourth Chaos Emerald, double-crossing freak?" Still silent, Roxas dashed at Shadow once more. The hedgehog attempted to dodge, but Roxas' secondary weapon swept him off his feet. Shadow was knocked into the air as Roxas raised his Keyblades and fired off two reddish flames. Shadow was knocked backwards, recovering ever so slightly. "What's your problem, freak?" "I asked you to ANSWER ME!" yelled Roxas, who took another swing at Shadow. Shadow quickly dodged. Roxas grabbed his head for another headache. Shadow spotted an oppurtunity and smirked. "Try dealing with THIS!" The Chaos Emeralds surrounded Shadow, until they dissapeared, leaving only a yellower form of their previous user. "Chaos..." Roxas quickly recovered and flipped backwards as Shadow's hands clapped. "CONTROL!" The range didn't reach Roxas, who in turn dashed up to Shadow and started slashing him. Shadow simply smirked. "Go on. Your ridiculous keys are no match for the ultimate lifeform." Roxas dashed back, knowing it was time to finish this. He raised both Keyblades. "You said you'd answer me about "Sora" if I got you the emerald!" Electricity started to gather at the tip of Roxas' Keyblades. "But it's too late now!" In an instant, Shadow felt electricity start to course through every inch of his body. Roxas then raised his Keyblades. "Stop!" Shadow felt normal in the vaccuum of slowed time. Roxas dashed up to him and began slashing. Shadow screamed as more and more blood spurted fron his body. Finally, Roxas slashed backwards in an odd manner. After a few seconds, Shadow felt an indescribable pain. A few more seconds passed, and Shadow's head slid to the ground. 'DBX!''' Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights